Lutar pelo que é meu Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele sempre tinha se considerado a sombra dos irmaos, mas agora ele sabe que tem algo que os irmaos nunca vai ter... o amor dela


**Lutar pelo que é meu.**

**Charlie Brown Jr.**

Rony Weasley sempre foi um garoto ambicioso, e claro que ele não era tão ambicioso quanto os sonserinos, mas ele sempre tentava ser algo que os irmãos nunca conseguiram ser, ele era monitor-chefe de Hogwarts, Harry tinha lhe dado o cargo de capitão do time da Grifinória, para Harry não importava mais, ele dizia que já tinha completado tudo o que ele queria na escola, mas Rony ainda pensava o por que sentia que não tinha feito nada de grandioso.

-Será que e só isso que eu tenho que fazer? –ele pergunta quietamente olhando para o céu, mas logo ele sente alguém envolve-lo em um abraço.

-No que pensava? –Hermione pergunta carinhosa.

-Na vida –Rony sorri para ela.

**A gente passa a entender melhor a vida  
quando encontra o verdadeiro amor.  
Cada escolha uma renuncia isso é a vida  
estou lutando pra me recompor.  
**-Você promete que não vai rir de mim? –ele pergunta a ela com um pouco de medo.

-E claro que eu não vou rir, amor –ela sorri para ele passando um pouco de coragem.

-E que... Eu não sinto que eu fiz algo grandioso... Digo... Eu sempre fui uma sombra dos meus irmãos... E agora... Falta tão pouco para sairmos de Hogwarts... E eu... Eu sinto que não fiz algo –Hermione se abraça a ele e fala.

-Você fez algo sim –ele a olha –Você formou uma família –ela sorri apontando para a barriga, no começo Rony não entende, mas ao descobrir o que ela falava, ele não faz mais nada a não ser desmaiar.

**De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol  
De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol.**

Ao passar dos dias, Rony estava completamente feliz, ele andava abraçado pelos corredores com Hermione, ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo, os amigos estranharam, alguns pensavam que eles estavam assim, pois terminariam Hogwarts, mas os amigos sabiam que algo acontecia.

Certa noite, os dois voltavam de uma ronda e Harry os esperava no sofá.

-Tem alguma coisa que vocês gostariam de me falar? –ele faz uma cara de serio, mas ao ver as caras de assustados dos dois, ele não agüenta e começa a rir –Vocês nem conseguem disfarçar que escondem algo –os dois sorriem para o amigo e se sentam.

-Temos algo para contar para você, Harry –

**O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu.  
O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu.  
**Enquanto, uma Hermione muito corada, contava ao melhor amigo que estava grávida, Rony não parava de olhar para ela, aquela mulher carregava um filho seu, e mais nada importava, ele pensa na competição boba que ele fazia para superar os irmãos, ele não precisava disso, agora ele percebe o que ele tinha feito, ele tinha construído uma família, ele sairia de Hogwarts com a mulher que amava e com um futuro filho que ele demonstraria todo o seu amor.

-Fico feliz por vocês –Harry sorria muito –Você tem muita sorte Rony, você ganhou uma família –ele se levanta e limpa os óculos –agora que eu já torturei vocês de mais, eu vou dormir –Harry estava indo para a escada, mas fala –eu falaria para vocês terem juízo... Mas eu vejo que não precisam –e sai rindo do casal que estavam vermelhos.

**Então deixa eu te beijar até você sentir vontade de tirar a roupa  
deixa eu acompanhar esse instinto de aventura de menina solta  
deixa minha estrela grudar e brilhar no céu da sua boca  
deixa eu te mostrar que a vida pode ser melhor sendo tão louca.**

Era dia da formatura, eles estavam deixando o lugar onde foi uma segunda casa durante anos, Rony beija a mão de Hermione, ela estava vestida com uma túnica de honra por ser a bruxa mais inteligente dos formandos, ele não poderia estar mais orgulhoso, ele passa a mão sobre a barriga dela e a beija.

-Eu te amo, futura Sra Weasley –ela sorri com algumas lagrimas para ele e fala.

-Eu sempre te amei Sr Weasley –

Depois que foram entregues os diplomas, Dumbledore anuncia.

-Eu gostaria que os alunos se dirigissem para os jardins, onde vamos celebrar uma ocasião muito especial –ele olha para os dois alunos que sorriem –Um casamento sempre e uma celebração especial –todos ofegam, Rony olha para Harry que sorri.

Não tinha sido uma cerimônia oficial, era apenas uma troca de votos, mais tarde, quando eles acabassem com Voldemort, eles fariam um real casamento, os Weasleys e os Grangers estavam emocionados, no fim, Rony abraça Hermione e a beija profundamente.

-Eu te amo muito Sra Weasley –ela apenas ri sobre as lagrimas.

**De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol  
De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol.**

-Bom dia meu amor –Rony a beija no pescoço, ele trazia um café da manhã para ela na cama.

-Assim eu vou ficar mau acostumada –ele sorri e fala.

-Tudo para a mulher que eu amo –ela abraça ele e os dois comem juntos, eles conversavam sobre os tempos de Hogwarts, as intermináveis brigas e o casamento, ela se aconchega mais nele e fala.

-Será que um dia a gente vai poder fazer um casamento de verdade? –Rony a abraça mais e fala.

-Claro que vamos, e um dia, você vai estar dando aulas em Hogwarts para os nossos filhos, para os filhos do Harry com a Gina e com todos que vão nascer depois dessa guerra –ele a beija na testa.

-Mas... E se o Harry não conseguir? –Hermione deixa uma lagrima cair.

-Eu confio no cicatriz –Rony sorri maroto –Agora vamos falar de coisas mais alegres... Como sobre os irmãozinhos do pequeno Harry –Hermione bate no ombro dele e ri.

-RONY-

**O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu  
O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu  
**Anos se passaram e Rony estava no meio do campo de Quadribol, olhando para os filhos e sobrinhos que treinavam.

-Tome mais cuidado Harry, você quase acertou Lílian no rosto –

-TÁ BOM PAI–o garoto ruivo grita e volta a jogar a goles para a prima.

-Muito trabalho querido? –ele se vira e vê Hermione sorrindo para ele.

-Não muito, não se esqueça que eles tem o sangue Weasley para Quadribol –Hermione sorri e fala.

-Se eles fossem assim com os estudos –Rony sorri para ela.

-Eles vão ter que achar uma Hermione Granger para mudá-los –Ele ri da cara que a mulher faz.

-Só existe uma Hermione Granger Weasley –ela o abraça –e ela e toda sua –Rony sorri muito, a vida tinha lhe ensinado muito, mas o que ele sempre vai se lembrar e lutar pelo que e dele, afinal, foi lutando muito que ele ganhou Hermione Granger Weasley, a sua eterna namorada, a sua Mione.

esta song vai para a minha linda amiga jeh... te adoro de coração minha linda... vc e muito especial para mim.. sei que muitos se perguntam como este cara pode falar que gosta de uma e de outra.. e que eu tenho varias amigas no coração... ate linda


End file.
